Funeral
by MissMoon07
Summary: Daphne and fred return to america for a funeral of an old friend.Its short and not very good,so sorry.


Funeral

Daphne Blake-Jones and her husband Fred Jones were flying back to America after living in England for 7 years, they hadn't spoke to any of their old friends in that time, so it was quite a surprise when they got a call from Velma out of the blue, what she had to tell them wasn't good. They both often thought of returning to America but they never mentioned it to each other, now they both wished they had, then they might have been able to see him,…one last time.

"You ok,hon?" Fred asked his wife. Daphne just sat there staring into nothing. "Daphne?" Fred said placing his hand on his wife's hand. "What?" Daphne said sounding like she just woke up. "Are you ok?" "Yeah.I was just thinking." said Daphne "About what?" "Us. Our friends and the old days." she said as she rested her head on her head on her husbands shoulder. "I feel so guilty, I mean we haven't seen or spoke to them in 7 years and now here we are going back because of a funeral that I'm not even sure we have a right to be at. Do you think he would have wanted us there?" Daphne asked Fred. "Of course. We were his friends." Fred said "I suppose. I cant help but think about him. Remember when you and S--" Daphne was interrupted.

"MOM!DAD!" yelled their daughter from behind them. "_MOM!DAD!" _her brothers said mimicking her. "MOM!-" Fred interrupted "Velma, Norville,Scoob,quiet down!" Fred said trying not to shout. He loved his children very much and he hated shouting at them, but sometimes the triplets needed telling off and right now he wasn't in the mood for their little arguments. "But daddy,scoob and norville are teasing me!" his daughter squealed. "All of you be quiet, we'll be landing soon." Fred said.

Velma sat back in her seat folding her arms, not looking happy. She looked like a mini version of her mother, except she had blonde hair. Her brothers looked like their father except they had red hair like Daphne.

A few hours later the plane landed at the airport. The family got a cab to the hotel where they would get ready for the funeral that would take place in a few hours.

"Dad, I cant put this tie on" scoob said waving the tie around in the air "Ask your mom to help you." Fred said while trying to put his own tie on. "Mom!" scoob shouted "come here" Daphne took the tie from her son and undid the knot he made trying to put it on. "I Want you _all_ to behave when we get there. Got it?" Daphne said looking at scoob then at Velma and norville who were dressed and sat on the end of the bed. Daphne crouched down to put her sons tie on. "Why do we have to go. Cant we just stay here?" norville moaned "No you cant.Youre only five years old." Fred said having finally gotten his tie on. Daphne tightened her sons tie and straightened out his jacket. "Okay. Everyone ready?" Daphne asked.

Outside the church there was a large group of people waiting for the funeral to start. Daphne's and Fred's taxi pulled up outside of the church and as they and their children stepped out of the taxi they were instantly greeted by two familiar faces. "Its good to see you again, Velma" Daphne said while hugging Velma. "You too" said Velma. "How are you shaggy?" Fred asked shaggy "I've like been better, man." shaggy said sounding very depressed. Velma noticed that there were three little people stood behind Daphne and Fred. "Oh,my god, you guys had kids?" Velma said "Yeah." Daphne stepped aside. "Oh,what are their names?" Velma asked "Velma, Norville and scoob."Fred said. Velma and shaggy looked at them with disbelief. "Realy?"velma said surprised "What can we say. We missed you guys." Daphne said.

A hurse parked near the crown of people. The flowers at the side of the coffin read: 'Beloved Friend'.

Sobs could be heard as the coffin was carried into the church and the crowd of people walked inside. Velma,shaggy,daphne,fred and their children sat in the front row.

As the priest finished saying the prayer, Shaggy got up to give a speech.

"I Would like to thank you all for coming today. There is a lot I could say about Scooby,…"

The End


End file.
